cape_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Dreyton
Appearance Emily is 14 years old and about 5ft tall. She weighs less than 100lbs soaking wet. She has short red hair with dark blue streaks in it, that match her eyes.She dresses in very punk clothing, is flat as a board, and has a very pretty face. Personality Emily is a very loving girl to anyone who she gets close to. She's also a huge prankster, so if you ever get on her bad side beware, because she'll prank you hard. Abilities & Equipment Abilities Emily can duplicate herself and create clothing/equipment for her doppelgangers. Her and her doppelgangers also have the ability to teleport as well as high level regeneration abilities, and she is learning to use her telepathic abilities. History A few years back, Emily’s parents, who were working heroes, died in an earthquake. She was taken into the Behts family, another super family from the South Branch. At first it seemed okay, they had two daughters a little older than her, who were nice to her when she was still recovering from her loss. Unfortunately the two turned out to be bullies, ganging up on Emily whenever she didn’t give them what they wanted or did something they didn’t want her to do. It got so bad that as soon as she perfected her doppelganger Ditto, she left Ditto in the house and headed out to live on the streets. Neither of them had it very good at that time, Ditto got beat on regularly and Emily practically starved, but she refused to go back to the home. Thankfully, Mastermental had had his eye on Emily since her parents died, and went looking for her the moment the school was in the works. When he got to the Behts house, though, he found a doppelganger and no Emily. He chased Emily down on the streets and brought her up to the Central Branch, placing her with one of the most protective, loving, and dangerous to cross families in the world–The Liberty Family. She slowly started to trust Trent and his family, especially as they helped her deal with the sisters, who came up to Central for some revenge against her. She and Trent started dating and because she felt wrong living in the same apartment as her boyfriend, she moved in with Liz, who lived right nextdoor–and adores her like a daughter. She’s now set up to be Trent’s partner when she’s old enough. A bit after moving in with Liz, Nico brought home Aubrey Shetler, a sweet girl that has healing abilities. She moved in with Liz and Emily, and Emily considers her as good as a sister. She’s also extremely fond of Zoe and Adanna, both who have proven to be extremely different from the sisters. But you don’t finish Emily’s story until you talk about Ditto. Ditto is her doppelganger, but because she lived on her own at the Behts’ place for so long, she’s self-aware and can think for herself. Often she says what Emily doesn’t feel she can say. At the same time, she sometimes sees things more clearly, being able to step back and observe. It’s been shown that Ditto is as in love with Trent as Emily is, but isn’t jealous. Whatever belongs to Emily belongs to her, since they’re the same person whenever she’s not brought out. Confusing? Yeah, but they’re used to it by now. And Trent? Well, he’s getting used to being dragged around by both arms. (They sort of have to, he isn’t easily dragged. At all.) Relationships Dating Trent Styles Trivia HOBBIES: pranks, comic books, doodling on Jack with lipstick, watching stupid movies, listening to punk rock music, dying her hair strange colors, cheesy anime movies (Ditto, I choose you!) LIKES: Trent, Liz, Aubrey, Zoe, Adanna, Jeanie, Ken, (just, you know, everyone) strawberries, pixie sticks, fighting with Ditto DISLIKES: the family she stayed with before, cooking (she burns all the things), boredom, fish